The New Sexy
by dnachemlia
Summary: Sometimes people can surprise you. If you're lucky, that can be a good thing. Written for the NFA We're Not Canon Challenge.


The New Sexy

Written for the We're Not Canon Challenge

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Tim McGee/Abigail Borin

Tag to Lost at Sea

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Not responsible for cold weather due to Hell freezing over. I'm demonstrating once and for all why I should _not_ write romance ;)

Summary: Sometimes people can surprise you. If you're lucky, that can be a good thing.

* * *

Tim McGee lifted the wine glass to his mouth and took a small sip of the contents. He let the portion of Pinot Grigio sit on his tongue, savoring the taste before letting it slide down his throat. He wasn't in the mood to get drunk but he needed to relax. Currently he was nearing 'slightly mellow', although not there yet. After the week he had experienced, he needed some relaxation…and freedom from embarrassment.

Tim sighed. When would he ever learn not to make bets with Tony? Nothing could be gained from such a wager except another blow to his admittedly fragile ego. He certainly hadn't needed any help making a fool of himself, and the look on Agent Borin's face when he had stumbled through his attempt to ask her out was burned in his memory. He only hoped that by the time they needed to work with CGIS again she would have forgotten.

It wasn't an unreasonable expectation. When he and Tony had joined Ziva and Agent Borin for drinks, which evolved into a pool match-girls against guys—she hadn't mentioned his earlier _faux pas_. Tim had still been a little too tongue-tied in her presence to offer an apology, but otherwise the evening had gone well. He had wanted to suggest that the four of them should have another night out the next time they all worked on a case, however he had decided not to press his luck.

Tonight he was on his own. Tony had been waxing poetic on who was the best Bond, Ziva had corrected him, and the argument that followed had ended when the two of them had decided to have a Bond marathon to settle the debate. Tim had declined their invitation, opting instead for a quiet evening to himself.

He raised his glass again and was about to take another sip when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"So what time does the concert start?"

Tim spun around to face the speaker, a flush of embarrassment rising in his cheeks.

"A-agent Borin…what are you doing here?"

"You asked me out. I wanted to know when we were going."

"B-but…I thought…you just let me ask you as part of the bet to help Ziva prove a point."

"Partially."

"Partially? You weren't…I mean, you really aren't interested in going out with me, right?"

"What makes you say that?" Her expression was its usual cross between mildly annoyed and mildly amused.

"Well, you… You didn't react. I got the impression you were trying very hard not to kill me." Tim took a gulp of his wine, hoping the alcohol would give him a bit of courage to accept her response that yes, indeed, she had wanted to kill him.

"No. I was trying very hard not to rip your clothes off right then and there."

The wine went down his windpipe and the started to cough uncontrollably. Borin thumped him a couple of times on the back and when his lungs had finally cleared he turned to her, his face scarlet.

"That was payback, wasn't it?"

"Nope. Just the truth."

"You…find me attractive? Seriously?"

"Yep. You're very easy on the eyes, Tim, but there's a lot more to you than that. And I'm not just saying that to be polite." She smiled and leaned closer, lowering her voice to a husky whisper. "Is the feeling mutual?"

"Well, yes, of course…I mean, you…you're beautiful, smart, talented... You could have your pick of guys, much better looking, not to mention less socially awkward. I mean…I'm a geek."

"I like geek." She leaned and whispered in his ear. "Haven't you heard? Geek is the new sexy." Tim blushed to the roots of his hair and she chuckled. "And that is very attractive, too. Do you have any idea how rare it is to find a guy who will actually blush?"

"No, not really."

"Rare. Trust me. It's very endearing."

Tim managed a weak smile as he met her gaze. "Thanks, Agent Borin…I think."

"Call me Abby. Wait. That won't work for you either, will it?"

"No, not really. Sorry."

"You can call me by my middle name then. Elizabeth. Or Liz, if you prefer. But not Lizzie."

"Not Lizzie? Why…Oh. Right."

"You got it. Now, where were we?"

Tim noticed that she was dressed for a night out on the town rather than her usual business attire, and that she was looking at him in a way that indicated that yes, she was interested in him. He was surprised to realize that he was actually picturing what it would be like to take her to the concert…and other places as well.

"So what do you think, Tim? Care to go subject ourselves to a night of 80's cover bands?"

"Are you sure you want to..." She just tilted her head and gave him a perfect Gibbs-stare. "Sure, OK, uh, Liz. Sure, I'd…really like to go. The concert starts at 8 PM-" He checked his watch and paled. "-which leaves us only 20 minutes to get there."

"Do you have the tickets with you?"

"Yeah, they're in my glove compartment."

"Good. I'll drive. I guarantee we'll get there in time."

_Oh great…_

He tossed a bill on the bar to cover his tab (with a very generous tip) as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the exit.

An hour later they were in the middle of a large audience, cheering and singing along to songs Tim barely remembered, but still managed to keep up. He glanced at his companion and froze, awestruck. Gone was the gruff, sarcastic, driven agent, and in her place was a woman obviously having the time of her life. Her hair was mussed; her face held a faint blush from the excitement and her eyes practically sparkled. He gazed at her for several moments before she noticed his scrutiny and turned to him.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's…nothing, I…"

The song ended and amidst the cheers of the audience a new, slower song started. People around them started to pair up and slow dance in time to the classic ballad. Liz grinned.

"Wanna dance?"

He hesitated slightly before nodding and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her as she started to sway in time to the music. He gingerly put one hand on her waist and another on her back as he started to sway with her. After a few moments he wrapped his arms around her as well and she leaned her head against his chest. When the song ended and the audience started to cheer again, Tim released her and started to step back. She looked up at him, her arms still wrapped around him, and smiled before releasing him as well. She trailed one of her hands down his arm and took his hand in hers before turning back towards the stage to watch the performance. He wrapped his fingers around hers and returned his attention to the stage, all too aware of the wonderful feeling of contact to his companion.

After the concert was over they made their way through the crowds back to Liz's car. When they reached it she turned, stepped into his personal space and looked up at him with a rather devious grin on her face.

"You know what I'm in the mood for now?"

Tim felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "Uh, no. What are you in the mood for now?"

Her grin broadened. "A rematch."

"Rematch?"

"Pool. You and DiNozzo beat me at my best game. That hasn't happened in a long time."

"Well, uh, Tony was a pool champion when he was a detective in Baltimore. He's the one with the skills."

"No, he wasn't the one making those crazy-accurate shots. That was all you. Where'd you learn?"

"College, mostly. It was…applied math and physics for us, just angles, momentum…" She closed her eyes and purred. "What?"

"You see? Sexy." She opened her eyes and frowned when she caught his expression. "You still think I'm teasing you, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's…It's OK. I'm kinda used to it."

"Well then we need to break you of that habit. Haven't you had anyone appreciate your mind? Any woman, that is?"

"Well…two, I guess. One was...one died and the other..."

She gave him a sad smile. "Abby. _Your _Abby."

"Yeah."

"Did she appreciate anything else?" Tim felt his cheeks burn, and she gave him a gentle punch to the arm. "No, that's not what I meant. Did she appreciate _you_?"

"Sometimes."

"But not consistently."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be burdening you with—"

"Hey, _I_ asked." She cupped his cheek and subjected him to an intense gaze. "I think it's time you found out what it's like to be appreciated." She released him and stepped back. "But first, a rematch."

"OK."

"Let's go."

The climbed into the car and drove back to the bar where they had met earlier. It was late, and the crowd had thinned, so they had easy access to the pool tables. Tim racked the pool balls and offered to let her have the break, which she accepted. They played through the first game which Tim won, barely. They started the next and Tim noticed Liz was watching him with an unreadable expression. Finally she stepped up next to him and leaned over to speak into his ear.

"Tell me what you're thinking when you line up those shots."

With a slight stammer, he explained the geometry behind his chosen shots and the placement of the cue as it related to force, velocity, linear and angular momentum and friction.

"Now show me."

He helped her line up a shot, explained the force required, and when she sent the ball straight to the correct pocket he stood back with a grin.

"You're a good student."

"You're a better teacher." He looked away, unused to such open praise, and she put a finger under his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. "I mean that. I appreciate your help."

"Thanks."

They continued to play, with the final tally of three games to two, in favor of Tim. He checked his watch and groaned.

"I'm sorry, it's really late and you have a long drive back to Norfolk…"

"Actually, I was thinking about staying the night."

"You…really?"

"I have a friend who lives just a few blocks from here. She doesn't mind if I crash at her place."

"Oh, of course."

"But if you were thinking of something else…" She took in his expression and smiled. This smile held none of her usual cynicism. "You are such a gentleman. Something else I can appreciate."

"Some people would say I'm…a wimp. A pushover."

"Well, I'm not one of them. Look, I deal with an environment practically brimming with testosterone day in and day out. It's refreshing to be with someone who doesn't have to prove how manly he is all the time. I've had my fill of macho, believe me. So _thank_ you for being different."

"You're welcome."

"Walk to me my car?"

"Of course."

Liz slipped her arm through his and they made their way to the parking lot. Once they reached the car, she turned to face him.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"We're not on call, so…no, not really."

"I'm not on call either. Would you like to hang out?"

"Sure, I'd love to…what would you like to do?"

"I haven't been to the museums for awhile. How does that sound?"

"Great. Sounds great."

"All right. I'll meet you at the Natural History Museum entrance at 10:00. By the elephant."

"I'll be there."

"Good." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the concert and the rematch."

Tim finally managed a genuine smile. "You're welcome."

She grinned. "I've been waiting to see that all night."

Suddenly, before he even realized what he was doing, Tim bent down to kiss her. She met his advance with enthusiasm, and it was quite a few moments later before they broke apart, panting.

"Wow. Something else to appreciate," she quipped, and then reached up to give him a much gentler kiss. "Until tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it." Tim watched her climb into her car and drive off before he started walking towards his own car. He made the drive home in a happy fog, but when he made it to his apartment reality started to set in. Was he honestly considering building a relationship with someone who had the same crazy schedule, not to mention someone who lived four hours away? And did he really believe she was interested in him? She had certainly seemed honest, and that kiss had been _very_ convincing, but still…

Tim sighed. He'd find out in the morning. If she even showed, up, that is. If not, he'd just write it off as another bad experience in a long line of bad luck. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself. Unfortunately he wasn't a very good liar.

XXX

Tim arrived at the Natural History Museum a few minutes before they opened. He scanned the area, looking for a familiar figure, but there was no sign of her.

_Figures. Ziva and Tony probably put her up to it. Joke's on you, Tim._

When the doors opened, he went inside and stood next to the famous exhibit in the Rotunda. He decided he'd wait for fifteen minutes, and if she didn't show, at least he'd be able to enjoy the exhibits by himself. He had all day, after all.

He was looking up at the giant stuffed elephant, wondering what possessed someone to shoot such a magnificent animal, when he felt a hand on his arm. He spun around and found he companion from the previous night watching him.

"Hey, you made it. Where do you want to go first?"

"Well, I , uh…"

She chuckled. "How about the dinosaurs?"

"Sounds like a plan."

She grabbed his hand and started leading him towards the wing that held the famous fossil collections. He hurried slightly to catch up and soon they were walking arm in arm through the massive halls.

The rest of the day was a whirlwind of memories that Tim would look back on fondly. They visited most of the exhibits in the Natural History Museum, before deciding to head off to the National Museum of the American Indian. They admired the unique landscaping and architecture before going inside to view the collections. The stopped for lunch on their way to the National Air and Space Museum, and their conversation grew more familiar and comfortable as the day wore on. Tim managed not to go overboard explaining the science behind all they were seeing, but his enthusiasm did not seem to bother Liz in the slightest.

By 5:30, when the museums closed, they had taken in a great deal of what the city had to offer in exhibitions and history, but nowhere near all of it. They had also learned quite a bit about each other, and Tim was surprised at how well their interests seemed to meld. Borin was much more than the 'female version of Gibbs' that he had expected, and by the end of the day he couldn't imagine not knowing her, not spending time with her. The reality of their situation began to creep by the end of their excursion, and the happiness he had been enjoying for most of the day started to fade.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just…I really had a good time today, but…"

"But what?"

"We work crazy hours, live so far from each other—"

"And you're worried this isn't going to work." He nodded, unable to hide his discomfort. "Do you _want_ it to work?"

"I…yes. Yes, I do."

"Good, me too. As for our hours, we'll work something out. There's always the phone, text, email. And we can meet half-way between D.C. and Norfolk on the rare occasions when we do both get a day off."

"It's not going to be easy, though, is it?"

"Nope, but then nothing worth having ever is. And before you ask, I think you're worth having." She smiled, leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Is the feeling mutual?"

Tim grinned and brought his lips to hers, just to show her how worth it he though she was.

XXX

Monday morning, Tim stepped off the elevator with a bounce in his step that certainly hadn't been there on Friday. Tony, of course, notice immediately.

"OK, McHappy, what's the occasion. New high score on one of your computer games?"

"Nope. Haven't touched the computer all weekend."

"So what _have_ you been touching…or should I say who?"

"I don't kiss and tell, DiNozzo."

"There was kissing?" Tim just grinned and Ziva chuckled.

"He looks very pleased with himself, Tony. So who is this person that has put you in such good spirits, McGee?"

"Her name is Liz, and that's all I'm willing to share."

"Liz, huh? Let me guess: librarian?"

"Nope."

"Gamer girl?"

"Nope."

"Hacker?"

"Not going to tell you, Tony."

Tony thought for a moment. "College professor?"

"Nope, not even close." Tim debated telling them more and finally decided to give them a little. "She's in law enforcement."

"You're dating a _cop_?"

"You could say that."

Tony seemed to absorb that bit of information. "Is she hot?"

Tim just rolled his eyes. "She's both smart _and_ beautiful."

"And she's into _you_?"

Tim grinned at the memories the weekend had produced. "Definitely."

Tony stared at him for a moment before letting out a bark of laughter. "I get it. She's a geek, isn't she?"

"Nope."

"So why…why would she be interested in you? You _are_ a geek, after all."

"Aw, Tony, haven't you heard?" Tim replied with a grin. "Geek is the new sexy."

The End


End file.
